Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue
The statues of Pandak "Baby" Panay are political monuments in Just Cause 2. Locations There's about 90 of them, distributed all over Panau. Incomplete List, outside Panau City : *Pulau Kait *Port Kepulauan Pelaut *Panau International Airport *Teluk Permata *Pekan Kesuma *Pekan Buah Melambak *Kampung Bahari *Pekan Teluk Tengah *Pulau Dayang Terlena *Bandar Baru Nipah *Kota Pantai Kuala *Panau Falls Casino *Three Kings Hotel *Lembah Delima *Cape Carnival *Kampung Nur Cahaya *On top of the Carcavoda Mountain. *Just south of the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery, along a public road. *Inside the Tanah Raya Roundabout in the Panau Motorway/Highway System, on the southern side. *Close to a large bridge connecting Tanah Raya to the north-east islands in Pelaut Archipelago, on the north side of the highway, just north-west of Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil. *Kampung Cicak Hitam; Glitched, see page. *North of Bandar Baru Cina, on the eastern side of the highway (X:17263; Y:17437). *Bandar Pekan Lama *Lembah Cerah *Gunung Hotel Ski Resort *Kota Istana Purba *At the intersection east-southeast of Tanah Raya Timur Delta, where the bridge crosses the river (X:26403; Y:16347). *Pekan Desa *Kampung Bunga Kertas *Kampung Papan Tanda *Kampung Kayu Keras Currently there's 31 listed here. Panau City : *9 in the Financial District. *5 in the Docks District. *13 in the Park District. *10 in the Residental District. *There's also one located just outside the Residental District junction at the M4 Highway . Currently 38 are listed here. Description The statues are all about 10 m tall, showing Pandak Panay. He seems to be performing something similar to the german national-socialist salute. Destructability Destroying one will award the player with 1,000 Chaos points and $5,000. They also contribute to the completion of the settlement in which they are located. They're usually guarded by one Elite and/or three regular Panau soldiers, but don't let that stop you from obliterating it. To bring one down, one could employ various means, but don't bother with gunfire as it is immune to any weapon under a minigun, or a mounted gun. Any type of explosives will do the job. What makes this unique, however, is its ability to be pulled down using the grappling hook, attaching it to a vehicle and then flooring it, similar to how statues of Saddam Hussein were destroyed by angry Iraqis. Depending on what part you grappled to, your vehicle will either be dragging the torso, arms, or head, but most ground vehices can only take it down by attaching the hook to the head. It can also be destroyed by knocking something into it with enough force. As with any of Panay's indulgences, destroying it causes Heat. Rico will also make a quip once the statue is destroyed, poking fun at Baby Panay: "Bye bye, Baby", or "Ouch, that's gotta hurt the big man's ego.". Trivia *If a clumsy AI driver/pilot crashes a vehicle into a statue with enough force, it will be destroyed. However, you will still gain heat, as long as you are close to the area that the statue is in. *While the statue is technically 3 pieces (Legs, Torso, and Head), if any one is destroyed the entire statue will be demolished. See also *Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza - giant statue in Just Cause (1). Video 400px|Helicopter vs. statue Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Content